


Whatever It Takes

by LetyMartini



Category: Avi Kaplan - Fandom, Pentatonix
Genre: M/M, avilex, war&love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetyMartini/pseuds/LetyMartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War and Love are antonyms until you find one of them because of the other.</p>
<p>An Avi Kaplan and Alex Kirk One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hi! This is an avilex one shot that my friends gave me the courage to do it. It's my first attempt at writing so any suggestions are welcome! Also, English it's not my first language so I apologize in advance for any errors.**

 

**\---**

 

War: _noun._ _A state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state._ This is what you find about war in a dictionary, a definition too broad, too inhuman, somehow simplifying a situation that is far from simple. War is much more than a conflict of interests, is way more human than we think it is. Who fights? Who dies? Who cries? Who grieves?

 

Us.

 

Men and women suffering the legacy of an unfair chess game between nations, whose rulers turn deaths in statistics, grieve in motivational speech, tears in economic compensation.

However, only when you are there, living among other soldiers, you truly know what war means. War is when the smell of blood is just as normal as of the rain. When explosions are your alarm and you wake up sweating every morning wondering if this is your last day. When you can't tell the difference between the tastes of food and dust because you don't remember the last time you had a proper meal, besides a ration that is supposed to last the entire week.

War is when you miss your family and friends so much you start seeing them everywhere, the vision of them smiling at you turning your days more delirious and your nights full of nightmares. War is when the physical pain of your daily journey through the so-called 'enemy' line becomes secondary, and all you can think about is if you will still have a home to go back to when it is all over.

After five years in a place 'worse than hell itself', as Alex - or soldier Kirk - liked to call his camp in Afghanistan, he knew exactly all this feelings and fears, he went through so many phases, denial was the worst of them. At the beginning, he did not want to believe the calling to join the US Army.

"Are you kidding right? This has to be some kind of joke", he asked Captain Davis in the other end of the line, "I am sorry son, but we do not make exceptions and our situation is becoming critical, we need new recruits, it's a matter of national security. Terrorism is not a joke and our task here is vital. The US Army is thrilled to have you, please listen carefully for the instructions; you will be leaving in a week."

This is when Alex felt the world falling under his feet, the powerless sensation, the knowing that he couldn't do nothing but accept it with a bitter smile on his face, he was going to serve his country. You may find this selfish, putting your life before the lives of thousands of civilians that experience the chaos of war on a daily basis, but Alex was so angry, doubt clouding his mind, sadness filling every cell in his body. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way, and yet he wished, he _prayed_ , that another person could take his place.

The sudden change could not have been happening at such a bad time. Yes, he was the perfect model for an 'amazing soldier': build, from his broad shoulders to the strong torso and legs, well-defined jaw and a golden blonde hair that changed its color whenever he was out in the sun. However, he had just gotten out of a relationship that lasted three years, nothing too drastic, the time grew him and his partner apart, but he was still heartbroken. It was painful, the ache in his chest always there, reminding him that he was alive.

He was planning to move out of his apartment, starting a new life, piece together the broken parts of his heart and heal it, away from the ambiguous memories, away from the past. A new job, perhaps? He was finally trying to catch up with his life when this phone call flipped his world upside down.

The following days until his departure passed in a rush, saying goodbye it was not easy. No one wanted to bring the topic death to the table. Because he could die, war _means_ death, not just the physical death, but mentally, emotionally. It's the 'side effect' of having to kill someone to assure your own safety and the safety of your nation.

When Alex got to the military airport that was going to fly him and other fifty recruits to join the task in Afghanistan, he was already used to the pitiful looks of his family and he was somewhat accepting that he would have to fight. He has to fight.

 

**_\---_ **

 

Now, after almost sixty months in the field, already considered a veteran – he always laughed when someone called him that, but five years in the field feel and look like twenty - and thinking back at these memories, only one word could define his feelings: numb.

It felt like a limbo, a state where he was going back and forth in every sentiment possible, a thin line between being lost and hopeful, and the outcome was numbness. After experiencing the creepiest side of the human nature, the side that we all have but the modern life forces us to suppress, the side that we all fear, Alex started to wonder if fighting for his family was enough. Every day that passed the image of his parents was becoming more distant, like a dream you have once and you only remember messy fragments of it.

 

_When you go to sleep, laying your head on the pillow, you feel the adrenaline decreasing and your thoughts a million miles per hour. Guilt, doubt, sadness, anger. You ask if it was worth it._

_Was it?_

_Taking a life that was in the same position as you, but unfortunately, for him, he was on the other side of the trigger. You ask if it will end, and if in the end, you will still be able to live with those images haunting your mind._

 

 

What was keeping him going then, you wonder? What was helping him to not break down at night and wake up in the morning with a purpose? What was making him crack a smile in the middle of the battlefield?

It is more of a whom than a what.

 

When he first arrived as a recruit, he was a mess, mentally and physically. The routine of a soldier was something he would never wish to anyone, even to his worst enemy: wake up at 5am, gear up, eat dried food – he would kill for a cheeseburger, the irony – stay in position, follow orders, watch every step and turn you make.

 

Load, aim, shoot, survive, _repeat_ .

 

Modern war is much more static than what you see in the news. Yes, there is bloodshed, but terrorism is something you fight with strategy, one wrong move and you can cause a tension bigger than the cold war and a possible 'World War III'. This is a very pessimist view, but you know what they say, better safe than sorry.

In the middle of this chaos, Alex met a soldier that was already two and a half years on the camp. Avriel was one of the only soldiers that approached him in his first rough days in the field; he welcomed him with a genuine smile and a warm look from his pale green eyes – which Alex could swear were shining brighter than the sun. 

His voice, deep and full, engulfed his attention completely as he offered himself to be someone to talk to if the new recruit felt too overwhelmed. Avi, as he likes to be called, was less build than him, but with such presence that he seemed taller. The long brown hair that passed his shoulders, tied in a bun. His jaw hidden behind a long and well-groomed beard that Alex resisted the urge to stroke it, _get it together, you just met him!_ He was always laughing and smiling, far away from the typical soldier stereotype.

The blonde felt instantly captivated by the man, the numbness in his chest being replaced slowly by hope. They became friends quickly. It was as if a magnet kept them always side by side. From their endless conversations talking about everything and nothing, Alex knew that Avi did not belong to that place, his smile too bright, his soul too honest, but then again, Alex was not supposed to be there either. The quirks of the circumstances.

These five years building their close bond were not easy. At all. There were times when they doubted their actions, killing other soldiers to survive is not as bad ass as you think. Every other night they would confess their worries to each other, they would cry from pain, sadness and longing. For Alex, the only thing keeping him sane was knowing that Avi was there for him. _When_ the blonde started having feelings for the green-eyed soldier he didn't know, he wasn't even sure of them until last night.

It was the usual patrol; Avi was designated to look at the surroundings of the camp with two more soldiers, just to be sure that their defenses were intact. They had done this countless times. As they walked down behind the tents they heard something, the bearded man was ahead of the other two and held his breath as he aimed his gun in the direction of the sound, _this can't be good_ , he thinks. Then, he turned his head to the soldiers and signaled for them to part ways and look around.

The darkness of the new moon night was not on their favor, even with the camp lighting it was very difficult to see. Suddenly, Avi felt an airflow behind him, as if someone had run by, he quickly turned around, but saw nothing. His breath was becoming erratic, the gun weighing more than it should, he knew that there was someone trying to invade the camp, and he knew that he couldn't allow it. _Whatever it takes_ , was the mantra in his head, followed close by _for Alex_ , and this thought somehow didn't surprised him, his emotions for the blonde coming to sense in this ungodly hour;  _perfect timing to think about the feelings you have for your best friend._

Then, he felt. An excruciating pain right on his lower back that made him drop his rifle, a burning sensation making his eyes pop out and a scream of agony leave his throat. He fell on his knees and turned his head to see a short man with piercing dark brown eyes staring at his own, not to mention the malignant smirk on his face. Avi placed his hand on the wound and felt a dagger buried in his flesh, with the famous dark red liquid soaking his shirt.

The man grabbed the soldier by the shoulders and held him with a headlock, trying desperately to break his neck. Avi fought with every fiber in his body against it, putting his hand around the attacker's arms and pushing them so he could breathe, the blood still flowing from the wound on his back.

In a sudden move that not even the bearded man thought he could do, and, using the last bit of energy on his body, he grabbed the knife attached to his belt and stabbed the attacker on the right side of his stomach. The man immediately fell backwards, letting go of Avi completely. On the ground, he was agonizing and coughing blood, a sight that unfortunately the other man had seen too many times.

With the adrenaline levels dropping, the green-eyed man started to feel his pain again; it was as if someone was stabbing him constantly, the dagger still deep in his back. He sat on the ground beside the fresh dead body breathless, trying to scream for help so the others could hear him, but his voice, once so powerful, was now hoarse and barely audible. 

His mind started to spin, he couldn't differentiate flashbacks from made up memories, it was like he was watching a presentation of his own life, but everything passed too quickly, the affliction of not recognizing some of the facts eating him apart. His eyes focused on blank points in the horizon. The last thing to leave his mind was Alex's face smiling at him.

 

_He did it._

 

__Whatever it takes, for Alex_._

**_\---_ **

 

Alex was so worried that it made him sick, the nauseous feeling taking over his body as he sat beside Avi's bed in the medical tent. They had found him about twenty minutes after he passed out beside his attacker, covered in his own blood. Five more minutes and the he would have died of blood loss. The blonde didn't want to _think_ about it, he wouldn't survive a day out there without Avi singing songs to him when he was stressed, or crying with him in the late nights, or smiling with him at the dumbest things.

He was so pale, his peaceful sleep contrasting with the literal war zone around him . The wound in his back was this close to his spine, but it could have been worse. Alex was so fucking proud of him; he was already being treated like a hero. The thing is that his attacker had a pack of C-4 on his chest, a suicide bomber, if he had entered the camp, Lord knows where everyone would be now. Avi was always like this, putting everyone's well-being before his own, an armed angel.

Alex stayed there the entire night, drinking in the sight of the man he was for sure in love with. What if Avi didn't loved him back? They had always some kind of tension, an unspoken question that filled their minds but none of them dared to say it aloud. Doubt filled Alex's mind, being a homosexual male in the army was always difficult, the silent judgement on every look, the whispering, the disrespect. However, he was willing to fight it all for the man in front of him, he was going to tell him how he felt, the words burning in his tongue already.

In the morning, Avi woke up coughing and disoriented, his throat dry and his back hurting, wondering how the hell he ended up in that bed. He turned his head and smiled softly at the man snoring softly beside him. Alex was curled up in the chair, clearly too small for him, the proof that the sleep had won this battle. The bearded man stretched his arm and touched the other man softly in the knee, making him jump awake. "Oh my god, Avi!!! I was so worried, don't you dare scare me like that ever again!" the soldier shouted right before engulfing Avi in a warm hug.

"I almost lost you..." the blonde begun, "I can't even begin to tell you the horrible scenarios I pictured in my head when I heard you were attacked. A freaking suicide bomber? I'm so done with this place. I don't care about the national security, I don't care about this endless war. All I care about is _you_. How are you feeling, where you are, what do you need." Alex confessed right when they broke their hug, leaving Avi staring at his eyes and with his heart beating loud on his ear.

"I have been thinking about this a lot, I have been _dreaming_ about this, and after last night, I promised myself that I had to say it. I love you, Avi. I love the way you cover your mouth when you laugh. The way you stroke your beard when you are trying to focus. The shy smile whenever you are praised. I love you, I love you, I love you. I know I am risking our friendship by telling you this, but I had to do it. When I saw your almost lifeless body in this bed, I finally accepted that my heart doesn't belong to numbness anymore, it belongs to you."

Avi gasped, not from surprise or fear. It was from realization. These last couple of weeks he had been analyzing his feelings, his thoughts, his plans for the future. In all of them, Alex was there somehow, being a vital part of his life. When he looked at the past, the blonde was there too, sharing smiles on the battlefield by his side.

"Alex... I-I have been struggling with my feelings a lot. Trying to understand your heart and mind in this mess we live it's not easy", the bearded man said staring at the ceiling, the other immediately starting to regret his confession. "I was always the heartbroken. The person who gets attached too quickly, the one who believes in the relationship until the last tear dropped. I passed many nights awake begging for someone, who I thought was the love of my life, to stay, when he was already gone. When I got here, I swore to myself that I wouldn't love anyone ever again, it was more easy this way. Ignore my mind and lock my heart so I would not suffer anymore." Avi felt a hand caressing his cheek, Alex dripping away the tears falling from his eyes, compassion and understanding wrote on his face.

"But then, you arrived." He smiled at the thought of the new recruit walking around the camp with a lost look on his face. "And I couldn't take my eyes off you. Yes, partially because you are gorgeous in every meaning of the word – they both giggled quietly at this statement, Alex's red face saying it all – but mostly, because of this radiant feeling you bring to everyone you talk to. You brought life to this camp Xander, you made me realize love is not always pain. Love can be built, love can bring peace, love _heals_. I didn't want to believe at the beginning, so many bad memories associated with this four letters. Your friendship, your smile, your hugs, our experiences in this hell, changed my view. My heart might be locked, but you are the only one that I trust to have the key."

They were so overwhelmed by each other's words that the following silence felt like a comforting hug. Teary eyes, irregular breaths, as they digested the handful of emotions pairing in the air.

The building tension was cut by a kiss, Alex holding Avi's face with such tenderness, the taste of hope and longing filling their mouths as they held each other for dear life. The green-eyed man pulled the other close, making them almost lay on top of each other. Chests touching, hands busy, hearts on fire. The kiss grew desperate, the weight of so many fears leaving their minds. The desire to touch every inch of skin, to feel the love irradiating from the other, taking over every bit of their souls.

Alex pulled apart first, breathless, staring at the most beautiful green eyes he has even seen and smiling stupidly, wondering if this is all a dream. But when Avi kissed him again, slowly and passionate this time, he almost started sobbing. It was real. It _is_ real. Only sounds of approval leaving their throats, muffled moans that made the other crazy, a pulling and pushing game between their bodies. A mutual feeling of joy as they experienced falling in love again, then again and again.

The kisses lasted a while, both wondering if they had made a silent promise to last it forever. They _wanted_ to last it forever. When they finally broke apart, the most genuine smile appearing on their faces; mouths swollen, blushed cheeks, hearts exploding with happiness. "Are you sure of this? Are you willing to fight everything for our love babe?" Alex asked first, still on cloud nine after what just happened.

"I have never been surer of anything my entire life", Avi replied, trying not to giggle at the cute pet name that the other had just given him. _God, we are going to be one of those couples._

They shared a smile again, a knowing look that summed up what words couldn't describe. They had found love in the war, and yes, it was cheesy, but it was how they survived this years in hell, and how they would spend the rest of their lives. Together. Fighting every second.

 

_Whatever it takes, for them._

**_\---_ **

 

**A.N.: Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/suggestion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi!**

**Well, I fell in love with writing hahah. I'm still going at baby steps, but it's so relaxing for me, a way to get my mind off college lol. SO, here's the second part of my first one shot. I love experimenting and being adventurous because I'm trying to find the best way to write. I hope you enjoy! (Again, English it's not my first language, so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes).**

***WARNING: NSFW/BDSM (kinda?!)**

 

**\---**

 

It was not over. The gunshots, the screams, the bloodshed. It was still all the same one year later. But at the same time, it felt so different. Theirs minds were more at ease, their feelings more clear, their hearts more connected. Every day in that hell was only worth it because they had each other. Their love couldn't bring peace to the war around them, but _it did_ brought peace to their hearts. And that's all Avi and Alex needed.

 

**\---**

 

Since the suicide bomber incident, the camp had reinforced their security in every level, Avi being promoted to First Sergeant after his heroic action, a reminder that at least the Army recognized his value. Avi was constantly praised every time he was among other soldiers, even by his superiors, but always replying that he had only done his job and that it had been "just one more day as a soldier". But Alex knew better, he was so freaking proud of Avi. The bearded man deserved this adoration, he was always willing to help anyone without thinking twice, even if his life was in the equation too.

Also, with the promotion, Avi was different. Not the bad kind of different. The _interesting_ kind of different. A wild look on his eyes whenever he was in the field, a demanding tone on his voice. An authority that makes every soldier at his command, respect and trust him unquestioningly. Alex couldn't deny, he was loving this. It was so sexy seeing his man being the boss, sometimes he even had to pinch himself, force his mind to think about other things, like the beautiful forest surrounding the camp - anything, really - to get back to the focus of the mission. But here he was, relating the green-yellowish of the leaves with Avi's eyes when the sun shines through them.

Alex knew it was not right to have this thoughts on the battlefield, but he couldn't help it. He was selfish, greedy. Possessive, maybe? He wanted that Avi for himself, that hungry look from the piercing green eyes scanning his body, and _only_ his body.

 

And he wanted, _needed,_ to make these fantasies come true.

 

**\---**

 

They were back from a task earlier than expected, _thank god_ Alex thought, they deserved this time to rest and enjoy each other's presence. The couple had found love in the war, yes, but that doesn't mean that the war didn't get in the way of their love: many nights spent in the field, separated missions that filled their hearts with worry until they could embrace again.

They headed directly to Avi's tent, one of the few privileges of being the First Sergeant.

"You are practically living here now, huh?" Avi asked when they entered the tent, leaving a trail of gear in the ground while approaching the bed, sighing because of the tiredness but with a smirk placed on his lips.

"Well, I don't hear you complaining... At least not without you moaning my name right after " Alex replied after also undressing himself of anything war-related, an insinuating tone on his voice and a smug look on his face. Avi just rolled his eyes and scoffed at the cocky statement.

"Besides..." he continued approaching Avi right beside the bed "I have plans for you tonight, Sergeant" He whispered the last word in the other's ear, the closeness between the two bodies irradiating need and expectation. Alex released the bearded man's hair out of the bun and massaged his scalp slowly, watching Avi's face relax and his throat leave an almost nonexistent purr.

"Hmm... A-Alex we should re-rest..." Avi tried to argue but Alex shushed him by kissing his neck sensually, starting right beside his earlobe and covering his entire neck with open-mouthed kisses, it was like a ritual: a love bite and then a long lick over the sensitive flesh, every bit of skin he could reach was being declared _his;_ the atmosphere around them changing completely.

Avi moaned deeply, grabbing Alex's hair while the other moved to kiss his mouth, tongues fighting intensely like the war around them, hands exploring each other's bodies like they didn't already knew the path to take.

"You... You don't understand what I feel every time you give an order to us, your tone drives me insane _._ All I could think about today was how I wanted to make you moan my name while I scream yours, to make you forget about this world while we build our own. Don't worry about tomorrow, about the uncertainty of the future. Tonight is only about us, nothing matters but _us_ Avriel".

 

"And the only certainty I have is that I want you to fuck me. Hard", Alex growled in Avi's ear.

 

The green-eyed man could only moan louder in response, his cheeks red, pupils wide open and his pants tightening at just how freaking gone Alex sounded. The blonde started working on a hickey right above Avi's collarbone, claiming. A mark to remind everyone that Avi belonged to him.

Avi's body was a canvas that the war used to paint its history; guns as paintbrushes, blood the only source of color. Faded scars telling old stories next to recent ones still sensitive to the touch, a reminder that they still have a long way to go. Alex couldn't erase them with a paint remover like in a normal portrait, the scars were a part of his lover's soul now. But what he could do is add new imprints, lonely scars motivated by passion in a sea of others caused by combat, the love inks being the proof that not every bruise brings back bad memories.

Avi connected their lips again, grabbing the hem of Alex's shirt and taking it off, his hands almost burning in anticipation to feel Alex's defined muscles sliding under his fingertips. Every cell in his body was craving the other's touch, he loved Alex so much, and the fact that the blonde was so affected my his actions these past days was overwhelming.

"My turn" Alex said as they broke their kiss while almost ripping Avi's button down shirt apart in the heat of the moment. But Avi didn't care, he would have ripped the shirt himself if Alex had taken any longer.

They embraced again in a fervent make out. Sweat mixing between their bodies, their natural smell creating a scent only them could recognize. Their chests touching, almost as if their hearts needed to be glued together and forever.

"Ohhh fuuuck!" Avi cussed while Alex grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed it tight, pulling him impossibly closer and making them groan loudly as their erections pressed against each other. Goosebumps taking over their skin as they felt how much the other wanted this to happen, and happen now _._

Alex pulled apart and took a deep breath as he stared at Avi's swollen lips, his rough beard contrasting with the softness of his mouth. When Avi looked up, he saw it. That hungry look from the long-haired man that Alex wanted exclusively for himself, lust written on every feature of his face.

"You know you are the only thing keeping me sane here. But tonight... Tonight I want that look you just gave me to rule. I want that Avi I saw on the battlefield giving me orders, to take away every bit of sanity I have, I want to be at your mercy. I want craziness Sir."

Avi felt like the time had stopped, something snapping inside him after these words. It was like they unlocked a hidden feeling that almost made him lost his self control and throw Alex in the bed and take him right then and there. But what was the fun part in that, right?

Alex wanted him in charge? Well, he could not _wait_ to train his soldier.

The next five seconds passed in a blur, Alex suddenly seeing himself being thrown on the mattress and being held by the wrists. Avi on his lap looking down at him, his long hair adorning his face like a lion that was about to attack his prey. Alex almost lost it at the sight, Avi's eyes burning holes on his body, the firm grip around his arm being the first lesson of the night.

 

Dominance.

 

"You want to feel powerless at my touch? Feel that is just too much while you beg _please_ for more?" Avi asked with such a deep and husky voice that Alex could only respond with a long and needy moan, his hips rushing forward, searching for some kind - _any_ kind - of friction. Avi holding him down more hard this time and with only one hand, the other too busy sliding its calloused fingers around Alex's collarbones, teasing his hard niples and stopping dangerously close to his crotch.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. First rule: no touching until I say so. I'm the Sergeant here remember?" Avi stated, watching Alex's face for approval and finding a mix between _more_ and _please_. The blonde had this submissive look, he was completely lost in the alternative dimension that they both created, seeking only for each other's pleasure.

Then, Avi got up of the bed and started searching the tent for something, Alex not even daring to move off his position. But the waiting was making his insides burn, the need of release increasing so much that he couldn't resist the urge to grab his hard member through his pants and caress it slowly, a quiet - or so he thought - whimper leaving his throat.

"What did I say about touching, soldier? Do I have to repeat myself?" Avi's voice boomed from the other side of the tent, it sounded like he was everywhere. Alex retrieved his hand quickly, holding his breath while snapping his head towards Avi like he was caught doing something terrible.

Avi walked back to the bed in long steps and locked his eyes with the man lying down, Alex noticing the familiar greenish rope that holds their helmets in their heads by an attachment in the chin folded in the other's large hands. Alex's looked up confused, Avi just laughed, a beautiful, melodic laugh, tasting the flavor that the power he had over Alex's squirming figure was bringing into his mouth.

"What I'm gonna do to you, hmm? Challenging my orders this way, disrespecting my authority... You are going to learn who is the Sergeant here." Avi said while climbing the bed and looking at his partner with that fearless look that Alex daydreamed about.

"You know what you need soldier? Training. Give me your hands!" Avi ordered, Alex responding almost immediately, his arousal painfully tight in his boxers by just hearing this command. Avi grabbed his hands and gave two turns with the rope around the wrists before tying it firmly above Alex's head.

"Now let's get back to where we were" Avi said, sitting on the other's lap and lowering his head to whisper in Alex's ear "Are you gonna be a good boy?"

"Ple-Please!!" Alex groaned as Avi started grinding on him lazily, his hot breath on his neck, lips just barely brushing his neck, _teasing_ , the friction between the layers of pants and boxers making Alex roll his eyes with bliss, even if the no-touching rule was making him almost spasm under Avi's body. "Please _what?_ Talk to me soldier, I want to hear that pretty mouth of yours imploring for me, say it! Tell me what you need and I will give it to you".

"I-I need..." Alex started, his mind too clouded with lust to form coherent sentences.

"What do you need baby, huh?! You have to tell me what you need." Avi played dumb, that teasing smirk never leaving his face.

"GOD ugh I- Avi please!! I'm yours, do whatever you want with me!" Alex replied, too caught up in the moment to play Avi's little game.

"Oh is that so? Yes, you are _mine_ and no one else's, but be careful for what you wish for, soldier. Say it again, what do you want baby?"

"Handle me, Sergeant" Alex finally pleaded while trying to urge Avi to grind on him more forcefully, the frustration of being so close, yet so far, of his needed release taking over his mind.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Avi growled, Alex feeling the vibration of the other's voice through their glued bodies touching him _everywhere_ . Avi started to nibble around Alex's neck and down on his chest, taking his time with each niple on his mouth, almost bruising the already reddish skin around it.

"Ughhhh Avriel... I'm-I, more!" Alex shouted when Avi got close to his pants, stopping and just licking and kissing around his belly button. The blonde's muscles tensing at every touch Avi displayed, the ambiguous burn-smooth sensation that the tender kisses and the hot scratches his beard was leaving making Alex's cock even more hard.

Avi looked up and smirked - one of the things that he is ah, so good at - and Alex wished he could keep this moment forever, the beauty radiating from the intimacy they were sharing making his heart flutter. Also, the overwhelming sensation of Avi's teasing in addition with not being able to return his passionate touches was messing with his body in a whole new way.

"You are being so, so good my love, I think you deserve a reward" Avi whispered while taking Alex's pants and yanking his boxes with it too, leaving him breathing heavily as Avi grabbed his member and started to caress it slowly. Avi watched Alex's face of pure bliss as he massaged his length, groping his balls with the other hand and squeezing the head at the same time.

"Oh my god... Mhhh Avi plea-please" Alex moaned while trusting his hips in the other's hand. Avi started to work faster, now putting his other hand underneath Alex's panting body and palming his ass tightly. If he slid a finger lightly across the crack of his ass too you couldn't tell, but his little smile and Alex's scream can give you a hint.

"Avi I need you, I think I-I'm gonna..."

"Are you gonna cum for me baby? All pretty like this, tied up and screaming my name like it's your job?!" Avi asked before taking Alex's cock in his mouth and working all the way up and down quickly, his own arousal getting even more painful as Alex's length hit the back of his throat every time the blonde trusted forward to meet his hot mouth.

"You taste exquisite babe, foreign and spicy and yet, _so sweet_ " Avi confessed after using his tongue to teasingly lick the pre cum. He smirked once again as Alex groaned loudly, the sounds echoing through the tent, and, for a moment, Avi wished that everyone could hear Alex moaning his name. Thinking again, he realized that they probably could, and he did not mind that at all.

Then, he grabbed the blonde's ass in his warm hands and squeezed it again, definitely leaving marks this time, and he would be lying if he said that he was not proud of being the only one who could touch Alex like this and have him at his mercy.

"YESSS Ahhhhh AVI" The blonde shouted while closing his eyes and arching his upper body in pure ecstasy, trashing around the bed and trying desperately to break the knot of the rope so he could grab Avi and never let go.

Avi was stroking him fast, the pressure of his hands making Alex see stars through his closed eyelids, and then, he was gone. His hot release spilling all over their lower bodies, his scream muffled as Avi pressed his chest on Alex's and captured his lips in a long and sensual kiss, the sugary taste of love on their tongues. Alex's arms were aching, not because of the rope, but aching for touch, aching _to touch_.

The bearded man slowed his strokes to a complete stop, Alex taking deep breaths as he realized this was not a dream. It was real, too perfect to be real, but real. Too real that he felt it was a dream. But when he looked to his right and stared at Avi silently sliding his hands on his arms and chest, he saw that the wild look was still there. Green orbs full of love and desire, shiny lips smirking at him for the thousand time _._ Reality or dream, it didn't matter, all he knew was that this night wasn't even close to an end.

 

**\---**

 

**A.N.:**

**I'm not that evil I promise lol I will write Part 3 asap!**

**Thank you for reading, any comments/suggestions are welcome!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hi!**

**Here's the third and last part of this one shot, so sorry it took so long! You can yell at me hahah, college has been CRAZY and unfortunately writing is not my first priority, even if I love doing so. Please leave comments/suggestions! :)**

***WARNING: NSFW**

**\---**

The tangled sheets now on the ground hold within its folds the story of a night that did not revealed its plot. Yet.   

Everything was hot. Mouth, neck, arms, legs.

Every cell in his body, every atom in the air, every drop of sweat, the nail scratches on his back, the fingertips sliding down his arm. 

Everything was hot, but Alex wanted more. 

He wanted to burn.

\---

Avi was doing what he does best with Alex: teasing. Well, technically that is the second thing he does best with Alex, fucking him senseless is the number one for sure. The bearded man was caressing the other's skin like he was Adonis himself, a work of art deserving of worship and endless care, loving and covering every bit of sweaty skin with soft touches. He wanted Alex to feel so good. But the dominant side of him was out for hunting tonight, it was urging him to make Alex beg for it. 

Again. 

He straddled the blonde on the bed and looked down at the still panting figure.

"Are you okay my love?" Avi asked while kissing the other's neck sweetly, placing his hands on Alex's thighs and applying just the right pressure to make him crazy.

"UGHH I-I'm... Yeah, I'm okay" Alex answered trembling, already feeling the familiar arousal all over his body, the skin with skin contact producing waves of heat like there was a bonfire in the tent. 

Avi was definitely fire. And burning himself in that fire was everything Alex has ever wanted.

"Good" Avi replied, giving one last kiss on Alex's neck before hovering his hand above Alex's beautiful cock, earning a grunt from the boy by just the proximity feeling of their bodies.

"Because this is just the beginning sweetheart" Avi whispered, caressing Alex's cock slowly and drinking in the sight of the blonde's face while he succumbed under his touch.

"Ohh... Ye-Yess!" Alex moaned, bucking his hips up and looking at those beautiful pale green eyes that were almost pitch black with lust. 

It was like Alex was on the edge of a cliff and could not see what was waiting for him at the end of it, the only thing he knew is that he wanted to jump from it and find out. He wanted to give in his fate to those warm hands and to loose himself in the darkness of the welcoming precipice of those pupils. 

He wanted to jump and never look back. 

He wanted to jump because he knew Avi's arms would catch him. 

Avi turned Alex sideways in a swift motion, the blonde gasping in surprise and at how effortlessly the bearded man made it look like, since Avi is the smaller one. In reality, Alex was living for every display of power from Avi, and seeing his biceps flex right in front of his face while his back glued to Avi's chest was a very pleasurable sight, even more as the blonde felt Avi's engorged manhood hardening against his ass. 

Avi untied Alex's rope and tossed it on the floor, making the object land in the other side of the tent. Alex immediately grabbed the other's face from behind and pulled him down for a fervent kiss, tasting his mouth, caressing his beard, pulling his hair - oh Alex _loved_ those curls. The bearded man moaned loud and low, but unwillingly pulled back and placed his hand under Alex's chin, making him look at his eyes through his love-bites-filled shoulder.

"What do you want baby? Hmm?! Do you want me to fuck you sideways while I leave bite marks all over your neck? Or do you want me to pin you against the mattress and fuck you senseless while you scream my name like is the only word you know?" Avi asked, watching Alex's face turn even more red while he pictured those ungodly yet desirable scenarios in his head, a smirk appearing in the long-haired man's face. 

"I want... I want all of it, I want everything Avriel" Alex confessed while biting his lower lip - _two can play this game_ , he thought - knowing very well that his lover looses all his self control when he hears his full name from Alex's mouth, the lip bite being the cherry on top. 

And the blonde was right. In an instant, Avi released an almost animalistic growl and kissed Alex with every fiber of his being, his hot tongue exploring the other's mouth like it was the last time their lips would meet, the back-glued-to-chest position making them feel a whole new way of pleasure. 

They lost themselves in each other's mouths quickly, both moaning each other's names like a prayer. Avi turned his attention to the other's neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his neck and finally giving one last kiss on Alex's shoulder. Sneaking his hand under the only pillow that didn't fell on the floor with their early activities - what are the odds right - he grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, leaving zero doubt about his intentions. 

"Looks like you are prepared and just as eager as me, _Sir"_ Alex replied teasingly, smirking at the slight blush appearing on Avi's cheek. 

"Oh yeah?! You know what you do to me, and if you bite your lip like that one more time I will not be able to hold back" Avi answered, whispering the phrase on Alex's ear and nibbling at his earlobe as the blonde pulled at his locks desperately. 

"Who said you need to hold back?" Alex said breathless, slipping his hand between their bodies and sliding his fingers through Avi's chest, pulling at the hairs around the nipples and following the natural path until he finally reached his destination. 

Once he enveloped his hand on Avi's cock and squeezed it hard, all he could hear was a low grunt from his partner, a sound he would never grow tired of. Alex _lived_  for the feeling of the member pulsating in his hand, and knowing that only he could make Avi feel this way was a reminder of who is really in control despite everything. 

Avi growled again, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back as Alex continued to stroke him forcefully, grabbing up at the base of his shaft and sneaking his thumb across the head. Avi looked so pretty like this, eyes half closed, neck full of red marks and swollen lips as he forgot about reality and just focused on Alex's hand on him. 

He started to caress Alex's nipples, chest, thighs, brushing against his needy cock, an attempt to make the blonde feel as good as he was feeling. 

And judging by the little moans from his lover's mouth, he was doing it right. 

Alex heard the familiar sound of a bottle opening and before he could acknowledge it, he felt a wet finger brushing against his entrance, a sharp breath leaving his throat.

"Shhhh sweetheart, let me take care of you" Avi rumbled enough just for the two of them to hear, working his finger in and out of Alex while biting his shoulder lazily.

"Ohhh-I please..." Alex pleaded, as the bearded man added a second finger and started scissoring him, enjoying the feeling of Avi's long fingers touching his prostate at each thrust. Avi used his free hand to massage Alex's ass cheeks and give him some slaps, grabbing him hard and so tight that almost fitted on his grip. Leaving his imprints on Alex's body was one of his favorite things. 

"You like that, babe? You like it rough?" Avi asked after slapping him hard and good, Alex arching his back and already too far gone to answer it coherently.

"OHH FUCK" The blonde shouted as Avi increased his tempo, but as soon as Alex started to moan louder, he pulled out his fingers, not wanting to make his boy come until he is buried inside of him. 

"Baby you look so beautiful like this, can't wait to be inside you" Avi whispered while stroking his cock and putting on the condom, almost coming at just the sight in front of him: Alex all ready and needy, his body carved with bite marks and glistening with sweat, just waiting to take his cock like a good soldier.

"Sir, please! I NEED YOU!!" Alex begged, wanting to feel Avi's cock stretching him open more  than anything in his life.

"You want it baby?! Tell me how much you need it! Beg for it!" Avi spoke in a demanding tone, grabbing Alex's body and pressing it against his own. He wanted Alex to feel his cock hardening, teasing his entrance until he could not take it anymore, until he broke apart in his arms. 

"I need it so bad!! I can't do it anymore!" Alex pleaded again, looking at Avi with doe eyes while biting his lip so hard that it drew blood. 

Avi grabbed Alex's chin and turned his head to him, a fierce look on his eyes and a smirk plastered on his lips. He lowered his head until his mouth was brushing against the base of Alex's neck, leaving an open mouthed kiss next to his collarbone and working his way up through the other's neck. 

Slowly, painfully slowly, the tip of his tongue trailed an inebriating path on Alex's skin until it reached the side of his mouth. Avi smiled again and licked the single drop of blood that had dripped from Alex's lower lip, sucking hard at it and moaning low as the other whimpered in pleasure.

"You don't know how much I want you right now" Avi whispered, looking at those pretty eyes that changed color every now and then, filled with desire and anticipation.

"Take me" Alex finally said, breaking the silence "Enough orders, enough war, enough patents. I don't want to be a soldier. Not here, not right now" He paused and looked at Avi, his heart overflowing with so much love for the man that he could cry.

"Make me feel human again".

And that was more than enough for Avi.

Their mouths met almost instantly, drove by love, lust and desire, one of the most powerful combination of emotions. Their tongues where everywhere, tasting and savoring each other as their hands roamed wildly, trying to reach and caress every bit of their bodies. Avi slipped his hand through Alex's lower back until it reached his pretty hole, only sounds of approval leaving the blonde's throat. In a second, the tip of his member was teasing Alex's entrance and it took every bit of his self control to not ravish the boy right then and there. 

"OHH YES" Alex screamed as Avi pushed forward quickly, filling him to his very core. Avi waited a few seconds before thrusting forward again, hard, whimpering at how hot and tight Alex was around him, at how easy was to withdraw almost entirely to slick back in once more, his labored breathing and Alex's moans echoing around the tent.

Their rhythm was wild, a synchronized imperfection, a second nature that bonded their bodies as one. Avi lifted Alex's right leg with his arm to go deeper, to touch every bit of his boy, to make him feel everything and more. He started to thrust vehemently, Alex meeting his thrusts half way as the bearded man kissed, licked and bit the already sore flesh of his shoulder, sounds of slapping skin and deep groans leaving the atmosphere hot and lustful.

"You feel so good baby" Avi half whispered half mumbled as his words got lost in the bruising kiss Alex pulled him down for, the blonde biting hard at Avi's lower lip and smirking at his blissful face. 

"Get on your knees" Avi rumbled on Alex's ear after thrusting particularly hard.

Alex moaned again, moving his body to kneel in the center of the bed, hugging the lonely pillow and arching his lower back as an invitation. 

"So pretty..." Avi said softly, getting behind Alex and caressing his skin, starting on the base of his neck and following his spine, leaving a trail of goosebumps with his finger.

"Ohhh, so good..." Alex mumbled on the pillow, thrusting his ass backwards to urge Avi to keep going. 

Avi laughed, a deep, warm laugh filled with love and wonder. "Patience baby, I'm enjoying the view".

Alex didn't have the time to reply with a sassy statement. In a second, Avi pushed the tip of his member inside him and it was so big, the slight burn was so good, that Alex forgot that words existed and stuck with moaning. 

"Ahhh Yess, more!" Alex groaned. Avi started to thrust quickly, grabbing Alex by the hips and burying himself inside of him.

"God baby you are so tight for me" Avi moaned lowly, groping Alex's ass and squeezing it hard and he fucked him in long and deep thrusts.

"OHH YES RIGHT THERE!" Alex shouted, hugging the pillow even more tightly as Avi hit his prostate hard, his own neglected cock achingly hard and dripping pre cum. 

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart" Avi whispered nibbling at Alex's ear lobe, using his right hand to stroke his boy in time with his thrusts. 

"Shit, you feel so good inside me!" Alex groaned in pure bliss as Avi hugged him from behind while stroking his cock and pushing himself forward rapidly, sweat dripping from his forehead and chest as he focused on making his boy come like never before. 

"I'M CLOSE" Alex moaned, meeting Avi's incessant thrusts, the feeling building on his lower stomach as the other stroked his erection wildly.

And then Alex felt. A feeling of an almost utopic pleasure took over his entire body, and nothing mattered in the world besides him and Avi. He moaned loudly, his release spilling over between the two bodies as Avi still pushed inside him, the overwhelming sensation making both of them cry in ecstasy.

Alex jumped.

And Avi's arms caught him.

When the blonde came down from his high, he still heard the bearded man whimpering, and trusted his lower back against him again, wanting to hear Avi scream his name and feel his cock twitch inside him. 

"OHH baby..." Avi moaned, his voice hoarse and incredibly hot, thrusting hard and deep three times before growling loud and coming inside his boy, Alex whining in pleasure.

They stayed like that for a while, both panting and exhausted but undeniably satisfied. Avi withdrew completely, both moaning quietly at the sensation, and brought Alex close, hugging him against his chest and placing a lazy kiss on his shoulder. 

"That was..." Alex trailed off, caressing Avi's arm.

"Perfect?" Avi completed the sentence for him, smiling at the look of wonder in the other's face. 

"Yeah... More than that actually, thank you for taking care of me" Alex said hugging Avi more tightly and kissing his lips sweetly. 

"Of course baby, thank _you_ for choosing me" Avi spoke after kissing him again.

"I love you, forever".

"I love you too, so much".

They stared at each other's eyes fondly, their love plastered on their faces as they kissed again, tasting the feeling on their tongues. When they finally pulled apart, their bodies entangled like two perfect puzzle pieces, letting their heartbeats lull them to sleep, knowing that they only need each other to be complete.

And _happy_.

So, so happy.  

\---

 **heheh Happy New Year!!**  


End file.
